


As long as I'm with you

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: And then they kiss, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, They love each other so much, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hi, idk this one made more sense in my head, not beta read even though i have betas hhaaa, ouma just has difficulties showing emotions, ouma with a u, shuichi adores him, that title kinda cringe, they are soft, they arent toxic, this probably sucks but uhhuhuhuhuhu i wanted to get at least SOMETHING out for his birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: something for shuichi's birthday... because i love him and i want to kiss him...
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: anonymous





	As long as I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> hi im still alive ehehe. but uhh i'm working on a lot!! like this au stuff, which i have no idea if I'm gonna post or not. if y'all want it, I'll post it anon. other than that, I'm doing about as well as the over 20 page vent i have in google docs says i am so qwq... I'll be okay eventually, though. things keep happening, it'll be alright.

“Ouma-kun, Ouma-kun!” Shuichi sat down at the table, flapping his hands in excitement as he did so. “Guess what today is, Ouma-kun?!”

Ouma glanced up at Shuichi with a blank expression, his face remaining neutral. “September 7th?” He deadpanned. 

“Ouma-kun…” Shuichi whined. “You aren’t funny!” He huffed and placed his head in his hands. “You’ve forgotten my birthday! I wanted to spend today with you, but since you forgot…” He was about to get up from the table before Ouma grabbed his hand and held it tightly. 

“No...I didn’t forget.” Ouma frowned a little, messing with his hair as he glanced at the ground. “Saihara-kun didn’t take me seriously, right?” 

“Nonono, don’t worry, don’t worry! I knew you were teasing!” Shuichi squeezed Ouma’s hands reassuringly, smiling gently at the other boy. Ouma was just a bit hard to read at times. The other boy had difficulty expressing himself in ways that weren’t borderline aggression, but he was working on it! Shuichi had gotten decent at reading him, but… 

“Sorry, Saihara-kun. Um…” Ouma glanced at their hands, rubbing his thumb across Shuichi’s knuckles. “What did you want to do today?” 

“We should totally go to that one restaurant! C’mon!” Shuichi smiled warmly at Ouma before heaving him up. “Afterwards, let’s go to my house! We can watch that Danganronpa interview that came out the other day,” 

A flicker of confusion in Ouma’s pretty eyes. “Is that it? That’s all you want to do?” 

“If it’s with you, it’s enough!” Ouma’s expression shifted a little, one of faint surprise. God, Ouma was so cute when he looked surprised! Shuichi loved seeing his mouth quirk in different ways, or how he’d curl his hair around his finger and shift whenever he’s delighted.

Ouma didn’t reply to that. Instead, he let himself get dragged to the diner Shuichi had chosen. They sat and ordered their food, Ouma’s eyes drifting to Shuichi’s tapping fingers. “So, Ouma-kun, how was your day?” Shuichi tipped his head and smiled as Ouma met his gaze. 

“It was good, mostly.” Ouma hummed. “I...I didn’t argue with Momota or Iruma today.” He wrinkled his nose a bit, frowning distastefully. “I  _ did  _ get an ugly bruise from Harukawa, though.” 

“You’re alright, though?” Shuichi asked, his tone panicked. Ouma had always gotten into fights, and it scared Shuichi half to death. He didn’t want his boyfriend to hurt anymore. “Ouma-kun, we talked about this…”

“I know! I just…” Ouma pursed his lips in frustration. “I guess I didn’t show I was upset until I decked her. I have suspension tomorrow, so...so don’t wait up for me.” 

“I’ll see if I can smooth things over. You didn’t get hurt anywhere else, right?” 

“No,” 

The conversation turned easier as they waited for their food, Shuichi doing things like gently chiding Ouma about drinking all of his sweet tea. (Ouma adored anything sweet! Cute and all, but too much of it would make Ouma have another sugar crash.) Ouma opened his bag after a bit, shuffling things around. 

“Whatcha got in there?” Shuichi hummed. 

“Surprise. I’m just making sure it’s alright.” The plum haired boy met his eyes again, a small smile on his face. “Oh, foods here. Let’s eat, Saihara-kun.”

While they ate, Shuichi couldn’t help but stare at Ouma’s bag, his curiosity nagging at him the entire time. When he asked what Ouma wanted for dessert, the other boy shook his head no, to his surprise. He paid and let Ouma drag him to his apartment, his excitement boiling in his stomach the entire way home. 

“Ouma-kun, what are we-” Shuichi closed his mouth as Ouma pushed him onto the couch. 

“Stay here, Saihara-kun. No peeking, alright?!” Ouma giggled lightly, a sound that made Shuichi’s heart soar. Shuichi felt a dreamy and lovesick smile crawl onto his face as he nodded, watching Ouma bring his bag into the kitchen. 

He wondered what Ouma was doing. Maybe making dinner? But they had just eaten… Ouma in an apron popped into his head, making the tips of his ears go red. He’d look so cute!  _ Enough, he wouldn’t like you thinking like that.  _

Slowly, time went by, Shuichi growing more and more sleepy. He rested his head onto the pillow on the couch, drifting off now and then. He jerked awake when Ouma came out of the kitchen, smelling strongly of sweets and chocolate. 

“Ouma-kun, it’s been like an hour!” 

“Don’t worry, don’t worry.” Ouma hummed. “It’s almost done.” He sat down next to Shuichi, leaning his head on his shoulder. “Saihara-kun was worried, huh?” Shuichi closed his eyes and nodded, indulging in Ouma’s warmth for a while. He felt Ouma shift closer and smiled, feeling his face burn once again. 

Ouma was a big softy underneath everything. Shuichi loved him with everything he had, and he knew Ouma loved him back. Ouma listened as he talked about his latest interest, asking questions, and being genuinely interested in whatever Shuichi said. He didn’t make fun of Shuichi’s stimming, not calling him annoying or to stop twitching. He made Shuichi feel loved, even if he wasn’t ready to show it. Shuichi was just… he was thrilled that he was able to have Ouma in his life. Birthdays had been a lonely and sad thing for most of his life, but now he had someone. He wasn't alone anymore.

Just as he was about to nod off, he felt Ouma shift. Shuichi let out a grunt before closing his eyes again, hearing Ouma say: “Go back to sleep, Saihara-kun.” Tempting, honestly. Ouma had said it gently, a tone that made him feel warm and fuzzy. Shuichi nuzzled into the pillow, drifting off into sleep after a few minutes. 

He was roused by Ouma, shaking him gently, a fond smile on his face. “Oh...sorry, Ouma-kun, I didn’t mean to-” He yawned “-go to sleep…” 

“It’s alright. C’mon,” Ouma tugged him up, laughing as Shuichi let out sleepy grumbles. “You’ll like it!” 

“Mrrmm…” Shuichi groaned. He rubbed at his eyes before he saw a small chocolate cake sitting on the counter. “Huh?” 

“Happy Birthday, Saihara-kun!” Ouma grinned at him. “Well?” 

“Ouma-kun, you didn’t have to…”

“I wanted to. Saihara-kun is…” Ouma glanced away, biting his lip as he struggled for words. “Saihara-kun is very important to me. I…” Ouma shifted nervously. “I don’t…” 

“It’s okay, just say what you can.” Shuichi murmured. 

“I…” Ouma sighed before walking over and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “That will-holy shit, why are you so red? Saihara-kun, breathe!” 

Shuichi covered his face in his hands, nearly shrieking in embarrassment. “Sorry, sorry! I just...thank you!” Shuichi lowered his hands and hugged Ouma tightly. “I’ve never had a birthday like this, so…” He felt his voice crack a bit before he rubbed his eyes. “Thank you for making this a good birthday, Ouma-kun.”

“But...we didn’t do anything?” 

“I spent it with you,” Shuichi said softly. “Thank you,” He cupped Ouma’s cheeks and kissed him, pressing their foreheads together after it. “I love you.” 

Ouma didn’t respond; instead, he smiled. He knew Ouma couldn’t say it back quite yet, but this was enough. Shuichi knew that Ouma loved him with his entire being, so even if the words went unspoken, he knew they were there. 

“Happy birthday, Shuichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! happy birthday shuichi!! anywho, this is like, 100% brain rot and i have no idea if it makes sense. also i like it when kagehara isn't made out to be awful and gross, i think he just has a hyperfixation. anyways, eat well and drink lots of water. take care of yourself!!


End file.
